


Netflix and Chill

by spicysoo



Series: Infinite Drabbles [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: Sunggyu and Sungyeol occasionally partake in Netflix and Chill, despite being unable to pick movies that both of them would want to watch.





	

“Mmm, sleepy.” Sunggyu hears Sungyeol mumble tiredly against his stomach, the other is close to passing out with his head on his lap. Sungyeol having moved there approximately ten minutes into the movie, the younger man claiming that he was too tired to sit anymore and that Sunggyu’s lap was similar to that of a pillow - firm, a little soft, but really nice to rest his head on, that Sunggyu found that he didn’t have the heart to argue.

It had been days since they had last seen each other, and as much as Sunggyu wasn’t like Dongwoo or Woohyun, let alone Myungsoo, when it came to skinship, he had to admit that it was something he kind of liked. Especially if Sungyeol was the one to initiate things. Because more often than not, Sunggyu was the one to do so and it was a nice change of pace for the younger man to ask him to cuddle, let alone do it without much fuss. So having Sungyeol’s head on his lap, the other occasionally rolling around to find a position that was comfy, Sunggyu eventually found himself smiling and running his hand through the other’s hair.

Sungyeol’s hair was soft against his fingers, and the gesture was more than a bit comforting to him, nonetheless Sungyeol as well. Especially since Sungyeol would occasionally do this little sigh, tension leaving him for something good and soft, that Sunggyu couldn’t help but continue doing what he was doing. Even if it meant putting his boyfriend to sleep and forcing himself to watch the shitty romance movie that they had decided on alone.

Neither of the two had been able to make a decision or compromise that would benefit them both, something of which would happen more often than not when it came to their nights of Netflix and Chill. Minutes in, they had to randomly pick some romance movie they remembered Myungsoo say was good, hoping it was actually true. Only to find it cheesy and sappy and downright boring, so it was amazing that Sunggyu hadn’t followed in his boyfriend’s footsteps just yet. But with Sungyeol pressed against him and the atmosphere warm because of his presence, Sunggyu found he couldn’t help but look past the shitty movie and be happy with what he was receiving instead.

Sungyeol could have said no and had spent the night at his place, sleeping, but he was with him instead. And while Sungyeol had still managed to fall asleep, the other falling into a light doze, Sunggyu wasn’t alone and his boyfriend’s presence was more than enough to fill the void and replace the loneliness that Sunggyu had been feeling with something much better.

Warmer and softer too.

So looking down to see Sungyeol looking quite content, smile tugging at the corners of his lips, Sunggyu was quick to continue what he was doing as he let the movie play to completion. Because as much as the night may have seemed to be a bit of a bust with Sungyeol falling asleep less than an hour into it, Sunggyu had to admit that this was more than okay.

He was in a good place after all.


End file.
